A wide variety of products and services are available electronically. E-commerce vendors endeavor to price competitively. In many cases, such pricing may include per-customer pricing based on customer profiling. However, while an e-commerce vendor would typically like to offer a user an appealing price, such as the lowest price the user has seen, they do not wish to cut into their profit margins by offering a lower price than they have to. Current approaches do not permit an understanding of what competitive pricing a user has seen, and therefore a vendor will often price an offering too high, losing the business, or too low, cutting into profits.
Accordingly, it would be useful to be able to price offerings according to what pricing a user has historically seen.